


territorial

by bluemorphine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemorphine/pseuds/bluemorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ren was a good dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	territorial

A guttural growl escapes  
from the back of your throat  
and your claws dig into flesh  
Cutting and scratching.  
As though that will get you out of here.

(i’m sorry i love you)

You did try your best.  
Remember -  
he didn’t replace you  
no matter how old you got.  
so?  
You must have been doing your job well.

no  
that’s just because he picked you up  
and fixed you  
all those years ago.

He only felt obliged to keep you.

He probed through your mind  
trying to find something  
anything  
remotely sane  
Then you asked him for the truth

And you got it

(Get out save yourself i DON’T want to hurt-)

deep down you know  
You always were an animal.  
Even if you covered it up  
with a monotonous voice and  
rationality over rage

There’s nothing to restrain you now.

(leave pleas e NO i did n’t mean for t h i s-)

Bite into his shoulder and mark him as your own  
Although there’s no-one else he could belong to -  
you’re trapped in here together.  
Forever.

Maybe he’ll feel sorry for you   
now.


End file.
